


Jump in the River

by sarizzel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an old Drabble I wrote a few years back (at least 3) to will awaymy boredom in class...</p><p>Summary: ... Random chase scene, reckless Sherlock and John giving up on pretending to be straight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump in the River

Thames

"FUCK!" John gasped, as a stray bullet buried itself into the wall beside his head, glancing behind him he saw the men in black suits approaching, they looked pissed. Their feet thundering against the ground, the roar of their gun's, it was quite unnerving. "John!"Sherlock yelled grabbing his hand, pulling him down a corridor, these guys were certainly persistent, though I suppose they had to be to try and kill Sherlock… 

Fucking hell! John cursed mentally, why the hell did Sherlock have to pick a fight with that man from the pub who was visiting from Russia…? who just so happened to be high up in the Russian mafia! What was Sherlock's problem, did he have a death wish?! they were dead, so very dead. John stumbled as Sherlock pulled him through the door, noticing Sherlock's hand in his, he felt the blood rushing to his face despite it not being the time or place to get embarrassed. Sherlock was one amazing son-of-a-bitch he concluded.

"Careful" Sherlock cautioned pulling him around the corner, "yep," John gasped in response, his breath growing short and forced. John risked glance behind him, the first of the suits had rounded the corner and was steadying his aim, "Sherlock!"John cried in warning before dragging the taller man down a side alley, as a storm of bullets rained down on where they had been previously standing. "Thanks"Sherlock breathed reclaiming the lead. John allowed Sherlock to lead through the tangled maze of streets that Sherlock seemed to have memorised better than his own hand. 

Sherlock stopped for a moment, as they broke free from the alleyways, looking about in desperation, before pulling him to the left, towards the Thames overpass. Sherlock was running out of ideas, where could they go once they reached the bridge, there would be no cover what so ever. John panicked as he heard gunfire behind him, he looked up at Sherlock for reassurance, but found none, he looked as nervous as he did. He felt Sherlock twitch as a bullet flew between them, "Joh, "he murmered to himself apologetically before releasing his hand, jumping of the overpass into the river Thames, avoiding the bullets shot in his direction.   
"Sherlock!!"John screamed in annoyance and fear, rushing to the edge, seeing Sherlock make contact with the water, ignoring the bullets racing past him. Why did Sherlock always leave him behind? Sherlock wasn't resurfacing, John's heart rate accelerated as panic set in, leaping of the bridge after Sherlock. After his feet left the bridge the world seemed to slow down he felt the distance between the bridge and the water grow, falling for an eternity of 7 seconds, his arms locked into the traditional diving position with his head tucked firmly between them, anticipating the water. The cold hit him like a brick wall at long last, he pried open his eyes, swimming down, searching the dark. 

John increased his pace as much as he could, spying the dark, limp form of the worlds only consulting detective. John grabbed Sherlock's arm using it to pull him towards himself, Sherlock was still alive but his pulse was starting to faulted. John wrapper his left arm around Sherlock's waist, holding him close against himself, leaving his stronger arm to the swimming. John broke the surface of the river, gasping for air, he looked at Sherlock, his eyelids where fluttering softly, but he had yet to start breathing. In his frustration he decided to help Sherlock by punching him in the stomach, causing the raven haired man to gasp in pain, his eyes flying open. 

 

Sherlock gasped, drawing in short surprised breaths, he could feel John's left arm wrapped firmly around him, holding him above the water, drawing him towards a small concrete ledge under the over pass. John's eyes flicked over to him, frowning at him, clearly annoyed at him. John grabbed the ledge with his right hand, pulling Sherlock up before himself, he waited until it was certain that Sherlock was safe, before pulling himself up. John stood there a moment with his hands on his knees, supporting himself while he caught his breath. Sherlock's breath steadied as he stood his dripping clothes stuck to his body annoyingly, he stretched out his back, listening, Observing.

"what the HELL was that?!"John snapped in frustration, standing straighter, trying his hardest to stay angry at his flat-mate. "I… shhhh…" he whispered softly, tilting his head to the side, listening, John huffed in annoyance, but strained to hear what Sherlock could. Footsteps, running, they were waiting for them, searching for them, boy, they were persistent. Sherlock looked up at the area around the bridge, if people looked, which they were, they would see them from the road, so Sherlock motioned John closer to the wall, John did as he was asked, ever so loyal and trusting, was he. Why did John trust him, never mind, it doesn't matter.

John looked up at Sherlock, his anger and frustration dissipating in those brilliant blue eyes, stupid Sherlock, why did he have to be so damn gorgeous! WAIT WHAT!? John's mind then suffered a small domestic about his sexuality and Sherlock, the battle was fierce, but both sides immediately surrendered when John noticed Sherlock staring at him oddly. "Stop that, you're doing that thing again, why the hell did you go and jump off the bridge without at least warning me?" John hissed trying to hide his embarrassment. Sherlock had been staring straight through him, John hated when he did that, it was embarrassing to have Sherlock shifting through his thoughts and emotions.

"shh" Sherlock breathed stepping towards John, who shuffled back nervously. what was Sherlock doing? What was with that look on his face? "Sherlock?" John asked sternly, "Shh!" Sherlock insisted patiently. Oh crap! John thought to himself, he had run out of space to retreat, the cold cobblestone wall was at his back, but Sherlock was still advancing. John closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, his breathing was shaky despite his best efforts to steady it . "John, your shaking." Sherlock informed in a whisper, his warm breath brushing against John's cheek, John's eyes snapped open, that was a mistake.

Sherlock's face was mere centimetres from his, his hand against the wall just beside Johns head, perhaps to prevent escape… "It-It's cold" John stammered in reply, Sherlock chuckled to himself, they both knew that wasn't the reason John was trembling, Sherlock leaned his body closer to the shorter man's, hearing his breathing hitch as he tried to shrink away. John's hands grasped Sherlock's scarf nervously, God, he was dying here. Sherlock slid his knee between John's legs as he leaned ever closer to the doctor, his hand resting on John's hip. 

"Sherlock… don't… please…" John murmured softly, looking down at his hands in Sherlock's scarf, his heart was hammering in his chest, he was sure that even Sherlock could hear it. "John, be Quiet" Sherlock cooed, his voice low and husky. John glanced up at him before closing his eyes, nervously, "please…"Sherlock sighed in John's ear, nipping it lightly in annoyance, John shuddered beneath him. 

"I can't…" John protested weakly, "Trust me…" Sherlock purred kissing John's exposed neck, "always" John sighed in defeat, the heterosexual part of him surrendering, John looked up into Sherlock's eyes, as the detective pressed their lips together. John's eye's fluttered closed, his hands slipping around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock pulled away slowly, watching John's face nervously, John buried his face in Sherlock's chest, "I… I love you," he whispered, Sherlock smiled, pulling John's face to his. "I love you too John."Sherlock managed to breath against John's lips.


End file.
